Sincerandome por ti
by Arielle.merodeadora
Summary: ola..un fic de amores..de los merodeadores cn tras loindas mucahcahs dos poco a poco van sediendo pero ai una q su orgullo es mas fuesrte q ella abra un principe capaz de ganarle al malvado orgullo..solo lo podras saber si lees este fic..1 fic no mui weno
1. Chapter 1

Olas..oi empiezo cn mi primer capitulos de mi fic..espero ke les gute y disfrutenlo...les dejo

cualkier personaje ke no conoscan es inventado por mii!..jajaj..i los ke oviamnte conoces son de j.k rowling..creo ke se escribe el apellido..jajaj!

Sincerándome por ti

Capitulo 1: La llegada al colegio

Era una mañana y el tren estaba a punto de salir, los niño se estaban ya despidiendo adentro del tren, cuando justo ese parte rumbo al colegio mas maravilloso del mundo mágico, era Hogwart's el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Dos jovencitas iban rumbo por los pasillo buscando un compartimiento vació si es que tenían suerte o encontraban uno que este mas vació, las muchachas ya estaba muy cansadas iban por el ultimo compartimiento, pero cuando abren la puerta se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa.

Amor –le dice un joven con lentes y el pelo desordenado, pero era muy guapo, tenia el pelo desordenado y usaba unos lentes, el era..

JAMES POTTER, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames AMOR- le dice la muchacha muy irritada – Mi nombre es Lily Evans.

Esta bien Lily, pero que haces por aquí – le dice el joven mirando también a su amiga.

Lily era una joven muy hermosa, con ojos de color esmeralda y un largo y hermoso color rojizo de su cabello y ella era una hija de padres muggles. También perseguida por muchos hombres en especial uno James potter su mayor admirado, que desde primer año intenta salir con ella, pero pero siempre recibe un "NO POTTER JAMAS SALDRE CON TIGO".

Buscando un compartimiento mas o menos vació – le dice la joven que estaba junto con Lily. Ella era Romina Solais era una bruja de sangre pura, ella era muy hermosa Tenia ojos marrones pelo casi negro

Pues aquí no-le dice Lily dándose media vuelta, pero antes de salir le detiene una mano femenina

Lo siento Lily, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí, pero este es el ultimo compartimiento, y no hay otro que este mas vació que este-le dice mirándola inocentemente

Pero, pero es imposible Romina-le dice Lily aun sin querer creer todo lo que le había dicho su amiga.

Si no somos tan terribles –les dice un joven de ojos grises, un cabello largo y negro, al parecer un muchacho muy guapo el era..

SIRIUS BLACK, aléjate de mi- grita Romina. Sirius le había agarrado la cintura con las manos, pero Romina fue más rápida y lo empujo dándole una cachetada.

Auch!-dijo el joven, aun adolorido por la cachetada.

Mejor vamos nos amiga, prefiero irme sentada en los pasillos que con ellos-le dice Romina, mirando con mucho odio a Sirius

Hey! – les dice una voz de un rincón del compartimiento, el era un joven muy guapo casi igual que los otros dos chicos, pero el tenia una mirada mas angelical, además tenia unos hermosos ojos color cafés claro, un bello pelo color miel y su piel era algo palida – Canuto, Cornamenta ya déjenlas en paz. No se preocupen yo los vigilare todo el viaje.

Esta bien- dicen las dos muchachas, igual ellas no querían irse en los pasillos, así que prefirieron aceptar. Además confiaban mucho en Remus Lupin el era muy humilde y una gran persona no como Sirius y James que son unos engreídos.

Remus miro a los dos chicos y ellos fueron a sentarse.

Gracias de verdad Remus- le dice Lily con una sonrisa.

No te preocupes- le dice el joven, devolviéndole la sonrisa

Después de dos horas, los chicos se quedaron dormidos, ya que el ambienta antes estaba muy tenso entre Lily y James y Romina y Sirius.

Luego James se levanto y voy que ya quedaba muy poco para que llegaran al colegio y entonces se coloco a despertar a sus amigos, primero despertó a Sirius, luego obviamente seguía Remus, cuando iba a despertó a la pelirroja se detuvo y se quedo observándola un momento.

Te tiene loco, no cornamenta- le dice Canuto colocándole la mano en el hombro.

Si..ya mejor la despierto-le contesta sin dejar de mirar a esa hermosa pelirroja, que le gritaba cada vez que se acercaba a ella.

Lily despierta, despierta Lily-le decía una y otra vez. Hasta que por fin la muchacha fue abriendo sus lindos ojitos de color esmeralda, hasta que por fin los abrió completamente.

Que pasa porque me despiertas- le decía mirando con furia a James

Solo te estaba despertando por que ya vamos a llegar al colegio y tienes que ir a cambiarte- le dice el joven mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Aps..Losiento-le murmuro – Mejor despierto a Romina - para desviar la mirada fija de James hacia ella que lo ponía nervioso.

Romi, Romi..despierta ya vamos a llegar al colegio, tenemos que ir a cambiarnos- le decía constantemente para que despertara.

Esta bien, pero deja de moverme tanto- le dijo al fin, abriendo los ojos poco a poco, hasta que al fin se abrieron y se fue a buscar su baul para buscar su uniforme del colegio, el de su casa o sea Gliffindor. Todos los chicos que estaban en ese compartimiento eran de la misma casa Gliffindor por eso se conocían tan bien.

Lily y Romina salieron del compartimiento con sus túnicas para ir a colocárselas al baño de las mujeres y estar lista para bajarse del tren que ya no quedaba mucho para que parara, diciendo que ya llegaron a Hogwart's.

Mientras tanto los tres jóvenes se estaban cambiando en el mismo compartimiento ya que les daba mucha lata ir al baño a cambiarse.

El tren por fin para y los cinco jóvenes se bajan y empiezan a busca un carruaje vació, pero tuvieron la misma mal suerte que en el tren..

Potter y Black, que hacen en nuestro carruaje- les dice Lily

Es que no ahí mas carruajes vacíos y este al parecer es el mas vació y además es donde esta la mujer mas hermosa del colegio-le dice el joven con lentes picadamente.

Oich-murmuro Lily con una mirada de odio hacia James.

Al llegar al colegio se fueron a la sala común para la bienvenida a los alumnos de primer año y de regreso de los demás curso. Como siempre el Director empieza con un pequeño discurso y después le da la pasada al sombrero seleccionador para poder seleccionar a los de primer año. El sombrero empezó como todos los año con una nueva canción y cada año la canción mejoraba y su afinación también.

El sombrero termino de seleccionar a todos los alumnos de primer año el las cuatro casas del colegio: Gliffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Luego el profesor dio otro de sus aburridísimas discursos que dormían a todo Hogwart's, hasta que dijo lo que todo el mundo esperaba..

Y ahora vamos a festejar con un delicioso banqueta- dijo por fin el Director

Siii!-gritaron unos alumnos y todos empezaron a comer desesperadamente como si no hubieran comido en una semana.

Mmm..delicioso-dece Sirius con la boca llena

Por favor compórtate por lo menos en la mesa-le dijo la muchacha que tenia loco a Sirius desde que la vio con Lily.

Si usted me lo pìde mi princesa…yo ago todo lo que me pida-le respondió el joven con una mirada picara.

Lily y Remus separaron un poco antes que terminara la cena porque tenian que prepararse para llevar a los de primer año a sus habitaciones, ya que ellos eran prefectos.

Me tendre que ir sola a mi habiracion-dijo Romina con una mirada triste-Ya que Lily es prefecta y tiene que llevar a los de primero a sus habitaciones- Les dijo Romina a una amiga que era de su casa.

Pero para eso me tienes a mi-le dice una voz conocida detrás de ella.

Pero lamentablemente yo no quiero ni una compañía tuya Sirius-le dice la muchacha mirando para tras. Pero justo en ese momento sintió unos labios tocando los suyos y cuando se dio cuenta de quien era reacciono y le dio una cachetada, haciendo que todos los que se encontraban cerca miraran hacia donde estaban ellos.

Auch!-soltó un grito Sirius sobandose la mejilla.

No me vuelvas a besar, nunca en tu vida Black, eres un gran invesiil!-le grito la muchacha saliendo corriendo del gran salón, dirigiéndose al la sala común de su casa y dejando a un Sirius con la boca abierta y desconcertado, el aun no creía que una mujer del colegio no lo quisiera y ni si quiera un beso de el, todas la niñas de Hogwart's harían lo que fuese por recibir un beso de el.

Por que?..por que? A mi me tiene que pasar esto, además con el chico mas engreído de todos-se repetía una y otra vez en la mente una chica en su cama mirando por la ventana al cielo, justo en ese momento se escucha que la puerta se habré.

Hola, ya estoy aquí-dijo una muchacha entrando por la puerta, tenia una cabellera roja muy hermosa (xD)- ¿Que te pasa amiga por que andas con esa cara?- le pregunto al verla con una cara de desanimo.

Nada, nada-le contesto Romina.

¿Cómo que nada estas con una cara de funeral?-le dijo su amiga, tratándola de animar un poco.

Es Sirius-le dice al fin su amiga.

¿Qué hizo ahora ese idiota?-le pregunto su amiga, mirándola a los ojos.

Mmee bee..ss..so. – dijo sin que se entendiera nada

¿Qué?-le volvio a preguntar su amiga

Me beso-dijo al fin, ahora si se le entendió

¿Qué, quee?-le dijo Lilian con la boca abierta- Ahora mismo le voy a dar su merecido a ese idiota. Como se le ocurre besar a mi amiga sin que ella quisiera, no es cierto o ¿te gusto?- le dijo

¡Claro que no! – le grito Romina- ¡Como crees!

A esta bien, entonc4es mañana le vamos a dar su merecido a ese Black, que no tiene que llegar y besar a quien quiera y cuando sea a la persona que sea menos si es mi mejor amiga-dijo una Lily muy enojada.

Esta bien-

Bueno ahora mejor vallamos a dormir mañana tenemos clase y no queremos llegar tarde- dice por ultimo Lily y se va al baño a colocarse su pijama.

-+-LA HABITACION DE LOS MERODEADORES-+-

¡Que hiciste que!-grito Remus, por lo que había escuchado

Lo que escuchaste Remus-le dice James

Y ¿Cómo reacciono ella?-le pregunta

Pues…y le muestra la mejilla en la que le había pegado hace un momento Romina

Ha ya veo-le dice muy tranquilo

En ese momento la puerta se habré y entra u muchacho bajito, feísimo y tímido.

Hoolaa…amigos..-les dice

¡PETER!-gritan los tres merodeadores viéndole.

¿Dónde te habías metido?-le pregunta Remus

Loo quuee..paaasa..es quee lleeguue tardee a laa estación y miis paapaas..me traajieron aal coolegioo-le dice Peter tartamudeando.

Ajajaja, que buena,jajaja-se reinan todos los presentes es la habitación.

A si que te quedaste dormido-solo tenias que ser tu colagusano.

Y dee que haalabaan-le pregunta el chico sin dejar de tartamudear.

Y los merodeadores le contaron todo lo que es había pasado ese día, desde que entraron al tren hasta el momento que el llego a la habitación y les contó todo sobre su desaparecimiento en ese día.

Y eso fue lo que paso este día colagusano-le dijo por ultimo James Potter.

Ya tengo mucho sueño¿Mejor vayámonos a dormir?-les dice Remus

Esta bien-le dicen los demás

Y así los cuatro merodeadores se fueron a dormir, hasta el dia siguiente para ir a clase y hacer de sus travesuras. Los merodeadores desde que se hicieron a conocer han sido los chicos mas molestosos, mas maleducados y mas castigado de todos los demás estudiantes del colegio. Este grupo de amigos estaba constituidos por tres guapo jóvenes y uno horriblemente feo, los tres mas guapo eran James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin y el mas feo y tonto de todos era Peter Pettigrew (o

sea rata asquerosa traicionera xD). Pero ellos se nombraron como Cornamenta el era James Potter, Canuto el era Sirius Black, Remus lupin com lunático y a (la rata asquerosa xD) Peter Pettigrew como colagusano. James, Sirius y Peter (rata asquerosa xD) ean animago se convertían en animales y de eso sacaron sus sobrenombres y Remus pues el era un Hombre lobo.

Aki fue el primer capitulo igual fue un poco cortito xD..jajaj sorri..pero los demas seran mas largos i espero ke mejores xD

ojala ke les aya gustado..despues empieza la accion!..jajaja

pasensen tambien a mi flog xD

http/fotolog. ke les guste..

ke ten bn..bes0s!

saludos ami kerida gaby..ke me ayudo a colocar mi fic en fanfiction xD..xke estaba mas perdida..jajaja

Chaus!


	2. Chapter 2

**Olaa! Soy Chica.Padfoot.xD y la Arielle me pidió que subiera el cap porque la vaga sin valores (pasado a pichito no arielle?) no sabe como ¬¬. Weno... después te dejo review vaga colocolina india cochina y pedofila! (pasado a pichito nO? ah si...era broma) No Brooma!**

**Bueno...dejenle haartos reviews...xq el cap esta bieen weno :)  
Y gracias a los que dejaron en el primer cap, depsués los contestará...ojalá q no me pida q io lo haga!**

* * *

2 capitulo: El primer día fue un horror

Al día siguiente las chicas se levantaron muy temprano para ir a desayunar y también pensando que los merodeadores se iban a levantar tarde, como normalmente ocurría.

Lily apurarte en el baño-le gritaba Romina

Ya, ya voy. No te desesperes- le dijo Lily saliendo por fin del baño.

Romina entro como un flash al baño serrando la puerta de un portazo.

-+-EN LA HABITACION DE LOS MERODEADORES-+-

¡Peter, despierta-le gritaban sus amigos a cologusano que no quería despertar

Ya voy Mama, pero déjame unos cinco minutos mas por favor- murmuraba tartamudeando, mientras que los merodeadores se reían en lo alto lo que hizo que colagusano se despertara de un salto.

Ajajaj..jaja-se reían lo merodeadores tirados en el suelo.

Mejor me voy a cambiar- dijo colagusano sin tartamudear obviamente.

Esta bien, pero apuraré ok –le dijo Remus

Cuando Peter ya estuvo listo los muchachos bajaron a la sala común y justo en ese momento bajaban dos hermosas muchachas que dejaban a dos merodeadores babeando.

Les traigo una bandeja para que no goteen la baba muchachos- les dijo Remus riendo.

J aja ja- chistoso le dijo James

Cuando al fin bajaron las muchachas se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando a dos merodeadores en el pie de la escalera mirándolas a los ojos ( obviamente James a Lily y Sirius a Romina)

Que me miras Black- le dice Romina

Tus hermosos ojos- le contesta picaramente.

Y tu Potter, que me miras- le dice la pelirroja enojada

Tu bello y espectacular cuerpo-le dice mirándole de arriba hacia abajo.

Carrete mejor será Potter-le dice la pelirroja

Igual tu Black-le dice Romina- Si no quieres quedar más asqueroso de lo que ya eres-

No no me hagas nada, no ves que después las chicas se van a ir y me van a dejar solito-le dice Sirius. Y Sirius la deja pasar. Pero al parecer James no dejaba pasar a Lily.

Déjame pasar Potter- le gritaba Lily a James.

Si me das un beso- le contestaba James

Jamás-

Entonces no te dejo pasar-dijo James

Si no me dejas pasar ahora, ya vas a ver-le decía Lily.

Y que me vas a ser-

Esto - y Lily saco su varita y le mando un hechizo que lo mando a volar contra la pared.

Algunos se reían como otros o otras iban a ver a James a ver como estaban asustadas y desesperadas viendo que a su querido James no le haya pasado nada, ese era el club de admiradoras de James y Sirius o como les decía Lily, el club de Huecas. (xD)

James, Jamesito¿te encuentras bien?-preguntaban una y otra vez almuchacho, que estaba reaccionando.

Haaa..-se quejaba el muchacho

James, hermano, amigo. Te encuentras bien.- le decía Sirius sacando a todas las niñas que estaban estorbándole.

Sii, si-decía medio aturdido, aun por el golpe.

Ven yo te ayudo a levantarte amigo-le dice Sirius ayudándole a levantarse.

Ya estoy bien, no te preocupes-le dice, pero en ese mismo instante una vos se escucha y al parecer no se veía muy feliz.

Basta, ya váyanse, la fiesta ya acabo, además tienen que ir a clase si o quieren llegar tarde-grito la pelirroja muy enojada.

Y todos los que estaban en ese minuto en la sala común se fueron murmurando enojados y las fans de los merodeadores hablando sobre lo mala y horrible que era Lily con James.

Uff..al fin se fueron-dijo Lily

Si, dejándonos solitos a los dos-le dice un muchacho de cabello negro con anteojos acercándose cada vez más a ella.

Aléjate de mi Potter-le dice gruñéndole.

Mmm..me encanta cuando te colocas así-le dice seductoramente

Ya Potter, has molestado mucho a mi amiga-salta Romina de la escalera.

Y así fue como Romina y Lily bajaron al Gran Salon a desayunar, pero seguidas por cuatro chiquillos o sea los merodeadores. Al llegar al Gran Salón las chicas se sentaron unos cuantos puestos mas halla de lo merodeadores.

Lily¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-le dice Romina tomando jugo de calabaza

Mmm..ya me la hiciste, jajaja- le contesta su amiga riéndose

Ja ja ja, muy chistosa, pero en enserio-le dice Romina

Cipo obvio hazme la pregunta que quieras-le dice Lily

¿Por qué tratamos tan mal a Potter y Black, cuando abecés no están ni molestando solo quieren ayudar?-le pregunta Romina, recibiendo jugo de calabaza por parte de Lily quien escupió al oír la pregunta de Romina.

Mmm..la verdad no se, el punto es que ellos son unos engreídos-le dice su amiga tratando de dejar la conversación sacada por Romina atrás.

Pero..-dice

Mejor veámonos a clase si no queremos llegar tarde-dice Lily cambiando de tema

Si esta bien-dice la otra, con cara de duda.

Lily y Roimina fueron a su primera clase que era transformaciones.

Al fin no es Pociones-dice Romina- No lo soporto.

Pero si no es tan malo-dice Lily

No si eres la favorita del profesor, Lily-le reprocha Romina.

Al llegar a la sala vieron que aun no llegaba el profesor, y habían pocos alumnos entre ello los merodeadores para disgusto de una par de niñas aunque había una que al parecer le empezaba a atraer un chico de cabello negro, largo y de ojos mas negros que un apagón en la habana (xD poco sacado de una canción cubana jajaj..)

Romina, oye. ¡ROMINA!-le grita una pelirroja en el oído

Haaa!..¿Que? –le responde la otra- No me tienes que gritar-le dice reprochando a la pelirroja por haberle gritado.

Es que no me hacías caso-le dice la pelirroja

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde se encontraban los merodeadores un montón de chicas los rodeaban acosándolos y cuchicheando sobre lo guapo que estaban en ese año.

Que guapos estas este año James-decía una

Estas mas exquisito-decía otra por el otro lado

Hay Sirius que haces que cada año me derrito cuando te veo- Dijo una colgándose de su cuello. Pero al parecer no fue muy bien tomado por una muchacha sentada al lado de una pelirroja que no se encontraban muy lejos de ahí.

Desgraciada, suéltalo-murmuro lo más bajo que pudo para que no la escucharan, pero al parecer la pelirroja la escucho claramente y así miro donde los ojos hermosos de la joven miraba y al darse cuenta dijo:

Que te pasa- le dice - Acaso esta celosa

¡Yo, como se te ocurre que voy a estar celosa de ese Black-le dice

Yo nunca mencione que estabas celosa de Black, así que podríamos decir que te delataste sola – le dice con una pirada de cómplice. Pero justo en ese momento llega McGonagall y sierras las puertas.

Vallan a sentarse todos y por favor señoritas dejen a los señores Potter y Black-dice la profesora, mientras las niñas se iban sentando en sus asientos.

Bueno alumnos hoy vamos a transformar chocolate liquido a chocolate sólido-dice la profesor, mientras se daba vuelta para escribir algo en la pizarra pero se detiene al escuchar a unos jóvenes que no prestaban atención a la clase, en esos momentos serró los ojos y rezo por que no fueran "ellos".

No podían empezar el año sin ser castigados ¡No!- dice la profesora-Cierto Sr. Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew. ( parece que escribí mal el apellido de Peter pero ustedes cachan jejeje)

Mmm..No profesora, nosotros estábamos hablando de la materia –le dice James (esta frase se la dedico a la Fran pinto y al mis compañeros, que siempre dicen lo mismo para que no los reten jajajxD)

Esta bien señores esta ves están perdonados, pero no quiero otra interrupción¡Entendido!-termina de decir Mc Gonagall

Si profesora-dicen los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Y así fue como paso la clase, que al parecer de los merodeadores no estuvo nada de mal la clase, en especial en la parte que se tenían que comer el chocolate.

Y que te pareció la clase Canuto-le dice un joven de ojos miel al salir de la sala.

¡Deliciosa!-le dice, asiendo que los cuatro se rieran.

Hola preciosa-le dice James al ver salir a Lily.

Aléjate Potter, si no quieres morir antes de salir del colegio-le dice frunciendo el ceño.

Te gustaría ir a ver como elijo a mi equipo la próxima semana en el campo de Quidditch.

No y ahora si me permites voy a mi siguiente clase-le dice tratando de pasar, pero James hacia todo lo posible para que no se le escapara.

Potter ahora déjame pasar, si es que no quieres quedar fértil (jaja..)-le dice lo bastante enojada para empujarle con toda su fuerza, pero James era mas fuerte y el empujón de Lily no le hizo moverse mucho, pero al colocar su mano en el pecho de James Lily noto que era muy fuerte.

Lily, Romina y los merodeadores fueron a su siguiente clase que lamentablemente era Pociones.

Por favor, tomen asiento y saquen su libro y un pergamino – le dice el profesor entrando a clase.- Hoy vamos a ver las pociones curativas, alguien me puede decir ¿que son las pociones curativas?

La pelirroja levanta la mano, al parecer era la única de todos los Gryffindo y Slitherin.

Emm..Lily por favor – le dice el profesor

Bueno las pociones curativas son las pociones que nos sirven para curar a alguna persona que se encuentre herida o enferma.- le dice

Muy bien, 10 puntos para Gryffindor – dice el profesor

El resto del día les toco astronomía, cuidado criaturas mágicas y Adivinación, lamentablemente para los merodeadores no les tocaba Defensa contra las artes oscuras, querían ver quien era el nuevo profesor.

Al dia siguiente se levantaron muy temprano por que no querían legar tarde a Defensa contra las Artes oscura., lo único que querían era saber como iba a ser el profesor…

¡PROFESORA! – dijo Sirius al ver a una hermosa mujer entrando por las puertas de la sala.

Buenos días alumnos-dijo la profesora – Mi nombre es Arielle (jaja ese es mi nombre..yo voy a ser la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras xD..jajaja).

Ella tenia el pelo castaño, ojos color pardo, era algo morenitas y el pelo le llegaba hasta los hombros.

Es muy linda- pensaron los merodeadores y el resto del alumnado masculino.

La profesora empezó a pasar a los hombres lobos, como uno debería actuar si se llegara a encontrar con uno. Los merodeadores estaban muy divertidos con esa materia, para ellos era muy fácil y al parecer a la profesora le callo muy bien a esos chico, tanto que les daba bastantes puntos a Gryffindor con cada respuesta. Aunque había un Slitherin que no estaba muy a gusto con todos los puntos que ganaban los merodeadores para su casa.

Como odio a esos estupidos-murmuro un chico con pelo negro grasientos y bajo.

Como sorry no te escuche Severus-le dice su compañero de banco, el era rubio y mas alto que el otro, también era mas guapo.

Que esos que se hacen llamar los merodeadores son unos estupidos, engreído, Malfoy. – le dice Severus Snape.

A con que era eso-le dice

Severus Sanape y Lucius Malfoy castigados por estar conversando en mi clase-les grita la profesora muy enojada y frunciendo el ceño- A y 20 puntos menos por cada uno.

Pero..pero-balbucearon los dos

Nada de pero y ahora cállense-le dice la profesora Arielle

Si, profesora Arielle – dice los dos jóvenes con la cabeza abajo.

Por otro lado los merodeadores riendo por lo bajo. Después termino la clase y tenían hora libre y prefirieron ir al campo de Quidditch.

Oye James, en una semana mas vas a elegir a tu equipo amigo-le dice canuto

Si se canuto –le dice cornamenta

Paso una semana y ya era hora de que empezara James a ver a los alumnos que querian pertenecer al equipo era mucha gente, en especial de 6 y 7 año.


	3. Chapter 3

3 cap: Quidditch

-Bueno cállense todos, que voy a dar las instrucciones-les dice James a todos los presentes.-Por favor sepárense Loa cazadores en la esquina, los buscadores que se queden aquí, los golpeadores debajo de los aros de halla y los guardianes debajo de los aros del otro lado-dijo por ultimo James

(3 cazadores, un buscador, un guardián y dos golpeadores)

Y así fue como todos los niños se comenzaron a movilizar para dirigirse a su lugar correspondido.

-Primero empezare eligiendo a los tres cazadores para el equipo-dijo James.-Entonces comencemos.

Para los cazadores habían 7 personas quienes querían se cazadores y eran Karina Steven, Tomas Dowse, Mariane Santanyelo, Mack Smith, Salias Noman, Penélope Barrabas y Robert Thot.

Steven, Smith y Barrabas eran los mejores y eso no le cabía la menor duda a James.

Ahora era de buscar a un buscador, pero ahí solo habían tres persona, al parecer los demás o se arrepintieron o estaban puro dando la hora allí nomás pensaba James mientras miraba por todas parte y cada vez había menos gente.

-Bueno ahora el que primero agarre la Snitch sera el Buscador –dijo James mostrándole la Snitch Dorada-Bueno Sylvia, Max y Josh..AHORA!.-grito James.

Se notaba que los tres querian tener el puesto, eran muy bueno y ni uno querían perder, Sylvia se adelanto estaba muy cerca pero puff..se le fue, después iba junto a Josh quien la miraba feo, no quería perder por nada en el mundo. Al fin la localizaron e hicieron una gran carrera hacia ella y cuando estaban cerca los dos estiraron sus manos estaban rozándola cuando..

-Aunch!-se escucho en el cielo y dos par de escobas y dos niños caían al suelo y Puff!

-Haa me duele-se quejo Josh

-Eatan bien-dijo James

-Si-dijo Josh pero no recibió nada por parte de Sylvia quien aun estaba en el suelo.

-Sylvia, estas bien-le dijo James pero lo único que recibió fue..

-Haa…sii..lo logre la atrape-dijo mostrándole su mano cerrada que la fue abriendo poco a poco y ahí se vio una pequeña bola dorada.

-Lo lograste, eres la nueva buscadora-dijo James lo cual no dejo nada contento a Josh.

-Y Max?-pregunto la joven extrañada.

-Lo mandamos a la enfermería, había chocado –dijo James

-Pobre muchacho-dijo Sylvia pero se sentía muy feliz por ser la nueva buscadora del equipo de Gryffindor.

-Bueno ahora tengo que ir a decirle a los cazadores que se vallan, ya que yo soy el cazador de este equipo-dijo James orgulloso.

-No lo creo –dijo una voz detrás de el

-¡Sirius! ¡Remus, que hacen aquí-les pregunto James

-Solo estábamos viendo-dijo Sirius-Y te veníamos decir que los cazadores que habían se fueron Yo y Lunático les dijimos que tu eras el cazador y que se fueran.

-Gracias amigos-les dijo Cornamenta Feliz-Bueno entonces me quedan lo golpeadores, si es que no me los espantaron jajaj..-les dice James riéndose

-Como crees-le dice canuto

-Bueno espérenme-les dice James mientras se iba.

Al llegar al lugar en donde se encontraban los golpeadores le dijo lo que tenían que hacer.

-Miren tienes 7 tiros para meter en el aro los dos que metan mas puntos serán los nuevos golpeadores del equipo-les dice James.

El primero era un niño gordo y grande se llamaba Gabriel Plaza o mejor conocido como Crosty. Lanza la primera bola y le achunta, la segunda la falla y al final termino con dos fallidas y 5 achuntadas. Después vino una muchacha, se veía muy delicada pero no fue nada así le achunto a las 6, ella era Danisa, pero al parecer fue de pura suerte, no era una gran voladora en su escoba.

-Me toca-dijo un muchacho rubio, ojos claros y muy guapo (típico hombre en el que sueña una encontrarse xD).

-Entonces toma-le dice james

El muchacho le achunto a todas era excelente, james no tenia la menor duda que el debía de ser el nuevo golpeador con Danisa de 5 año.

-Bueno muchachos es obvio quienes son nuestroa dos nuevos golpeadores-dice James mirando a Danisa y al rubio.-¿Oye tu? ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto James al rucio (xDjaj)

-Snaider-le dice, el muchacho tenia un acento alemán.

-Esta bien Snaider tu eres con ella los nuevos golpeadores. Snaider miro a la joven y quedo boca abierta, la muchacha era muy linda.

-Pero con ella no puedo-le dice pero antes de que pudiera terminar fue interrumpido

-Y que tienes contra mi-le dice la muchacha ofendida

-Nada, lo que pasa es que no podré concentrarme con una hermosura en la cancha-le dice ocasionando el sonrojo de la muchacha.

-Bueno las practica comenzaran el próximo Sábado, ya se viene el torneo de Quidditch.-les dice james.

James escribió en un pergamino los nuevos integrantes del equipo.

_Integrantes del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor:_

_-Cazadores:_

_Karina Steven_

_Mack Smith_

_Penélope Barrabas_

_-Buscadora:_

_Sylvia_

_-Guardián:_

_James Potter_

_-Golpeadores:_

_Danisa_

_Snaider._

Después de haber anotado se fue con sus amigos a la sala común, a pensar en una nueva travesura.

-Y que les parece mi nuevo equipo-les pregunta james

-Si hay chicas lindas-le dice Sirius

-Siempre igual-le dice remus con un libro en la mano (típico de el )

-No digas nada remsito-le dice Sirius ocasionando en sonrojo máximo de Remus

-Haber hay algo que no me han contado-dijo James quería saber que era lo que le tenían que contar sus amigos.

-Lo que pasa es que nuestro querido amigo Lupin, no era nada raro como pensábamos-le dice Sirius

-Y ¿Por qué?-james

-Por que lo he visto en el campo de Quidditch mirar a una linda chica, que pensaba en invitarla a salir, pero nuestro amigo me la a quitado-le dice Sirius a James

-Como es eso-dice james que no captaba mucho.

-Remus no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la muchacha-le dijo Sirius-Cuando estaba jugando, a Remus le brillaron los ojos.

-Pero una pregunta-dijo James

-¿Cuál?-Cornamenta

-¿Cómo se llama la muchacha?-le pregunta James

-Aps jaja-se rio Sirius-Esa tal Sylvia, la nueva Buscadora

-Así que andas con esa pillin-le dice james a Remus en tono burlón, lo único que hacia remus era esconderse detrás de su libro.

Los días pasaron y ya era sábado la primera practica del nuevo equipo de Qudditch de Gryffindor.

-Están todos- pregunto james

-Si-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces comencemos-le dice James. James fue muy duro la primera clase del entrenamiento, el no queria perder contra los Slytherin y menor con el capitán de ellos el era Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape.

-Al fin-dijeron todos, cuando acabo el entrenamiento, estaban muy agotados.

-Que les pareció la primera practica-les pregunto James

Cuando todos iban a decir cansadora una muchacha linda, la que recibía una mirada fija de un muchacho quien veía el entrenamiento.

-Estuvo bien-dijo la joven, todos la miraron, ni parecía tener un poco de cansancio

-Que bueno-dijo James feliz-Nos queda un mes antes del campeonato de Quidditch y no tenemos que perder.

-Si-dijeron todos.

Las semana pasaron y solo quedaba un día para el partido contra los Ravenclaw.

-Mañana será el partido así que hoy terminaremos antes para que descansen-le dice James a su equipo en el campo.-Nos vemos mañana

Al día siguiente ya era hora del partido y todos estaban listo y Sirius tambien muy contento con el micrófono diciendo maravillas del equipo de Gryffindo y algunos aportes para el de Ravenclaw

-Sirius-le grito la profesora

-Si Si, ya entendi-le dice Sirius.

-Bueno como decia, aquí viene el gran equipo que Gryffindor

-Eeeehh…-se escuchaba por el lado de los Gryffindor

-A la cabeza nuestro queridoy guapo capitán James Potter como el guardián del equipo, le sigue la hermosa buscadora amada por Remus..

-¿Qué? se escucho un grito en el lado de Gryffindor-Voy a matar a Sirius

Sylvia al escuchar lo que había dicho Sirius se sonrojo tanto como un tomate.

-Sirius por favor-le decía la profesora McGonagall impaciente, no podía pasar mas vergüenza.

-Nuestros mejores cazadores Karina Steven, Mack Smith y Penélope Barrabas. Londas Penélope y karina-dijo Sirius ocasionando la risa de todos.-Y los golpeadores Danisa y Snaider.

Ehhhh..-se escucho por parte de los Gryffindor

-Y bueno el equipo de Ravenclaw, de capitán Ramón uno de los cazadores

con José y Maritsa, la buscadora Ami-Chang, los golpeadores Daniel y Rosa y el guardian y gigante salomón.

-Ehhh..-por parte de los Ravenclaw

-Entonces que se le de comienzo al partido.

-Piii-silbato

-El partido comenza y James potter agarra la Waffle y va directo a los aros de Ravenclaw se la pasa a Steven quien sse pasa a dos Ravenclaw y y ..Siiii diez puntos para Gryffindor. Miren en el cielo es Sylvia a localizado la Snitch al igual que Ami-Chang es una pelea de dos mujeres buscadoras, guau dos mujeres peliando eso es peligroso-dice Sirius

-Jajajajaja..-por parte del publico

-Sirius te voy a quitar el micrófono-le dice McGonagall

-No profesora por favor nooo-le suplicaba sirius

-Esta bien pero sigue con el partido-le pidio la profesora Minerva

-Aquí voy-le dice-Bueno en que iba a si, Daniel va a lanzar y se la pasa a Rosa y lanza y..Potter la agarra un magnifico jugador.James se la da a Penélope y va con la waffle quien se la pasa a Mack va a tirar pero la falla y cae al suelo o no pobre de Mack. Y donde estan nuestras dos buscadoras y miren ahí estan y estan a punto de agarrarla. O no van callendo que alguien las ¡atrape!-gritaba Sirius.-Pero miren chang cae y Sylvia Sylvia tiene la Snitch..Ehhh…te amamos sylvia-Gryffindor gana..

-Ehhh..-todos los Gryffindor

-UuUhh..-los Ravenclaw

-Parece que hoy hay fiesta en la torre de Gryffindor-Grita Sirius

En la sala comun de Gryffindo esena

Muchos borracho otros besandose, Los merodeadores felicitando a Sylvia y en especial Remus…


	4. Chapter 4

Olahh..

Espero ke les este gustando el fic..sorry por demorarme ..pero voy a tratar de demorarme menos xD.jaja..

Gracias.. a la gaby a .Mademoiselle Potter. y a todos los ke dejaron review xD..

4 cap: Malas noticias

Todos los Gryffindor disfrutaban de la fiesta estaban muy felices por la vistoria de su casa, pero había una muchachita que no se veía muy alegre, no era por ganar el partido, no eso nunca si no por otro tema personal y eso le dolía mucho.

-Sylvia ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto un joven ojos de miel.

-No nada-le respondió la muchacha

-Pero si traes un cara, y no creo que sea por ganar el partido-le dijo moony

-Esta bien remus te lo voy a decir-le dice Sylvi

-Esta bien escucho-le dice-Pero aquí no ¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación?-le pregunto el licántropo.

-Esta bien-le contesto la buscadora

Al coba de los merodeadores

-Y que es lo que me tienes que contar-le dice remus sentándose en la cama junto con Sylvia.

-Lo que pasa..-no pudo seguir quería llorar, pero al mismo tiempo no

-Esta bien, tómatelo con calma-le dice remus abrazándola, ella le devolvía el abrazo se sentía tan bien, que no le gustaría separase de ahí nunca.

-Es que ahí alguien que me gusta-le dijo al fin la buscadora

-Y se puede saber quien es-le pregunto lupin, pero la muchacha no le respondió y dijo.

-Y se suponía que me iba a declarar-le dijo-Pero ya no podré, aun que lo haga no podré estar nunca con el

-Y eso ¿Por qué?-le pregunto remus curioso, y en ese mismo instante la muchacha se coloco a llorar.

-No llores por favor-le dice remus acariciándola –Te ves mas bonita cuando sonríes-le dice mirándola a los ojos, sus labios estaban muy cerca de los de ella.

-No podré por que, por que por un mes me voy a Francia-le dice y vuelve llorar.

-¡Que tu que!-dice remus sorprendido

-Si me voy-le dice Sylvia entre sollozos

-¿ Y quien es esa persona?-le pregunto remus

Sylvia permaneció callada no era capaz de decirle lo que sentía.

-Sylvia ¿Quién es?-le volvio a preguntar remus

-No puedo-le dijo Sylvia no sabia que decirle

-Entonces yo te diré mis sentimientos-le dice remus mirándola a los ojos directamente, a través de ellos podía ver una hermosa chica.

En ese entonces Remus se acerca cada ves mas a Sylvia y ella no saia que hacer, se quedo ahí, hasta que de pronto sintio unos labios, que tocaban los suyos, y esos labios eran de Remus, al principio de quedo en estado de SOC, pero después se lo respondió, fue un besos largo y profundo.

-Y ahora me dices quien es el chico a quien amas-le pregunta remus al la chica, que la tenia en la cama ( no piensen mal, aunke después biene lo raro xD jaaj)

-Tu-susurro la muchacha en el oído a nuestro licántropo y lo volvió a besar

Estuvieron mucho tiempo besándose, pero después ya no solo se estaban besando si no se estaban quitando la ropa entre ellos dos.

-Te quiero remus-le dijo Sylvia

-Yo igual-le dijo remus

-No me quiero ir-le dice

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vallas-le dijo lupin

-Pero me esperaras-le dice sylvia a remus lupin quien le sonrió

-Claro-le dice y le vuelve besar

-Por un mes entero-le dice

-Para siempre si es necesario-le dice remus, mientras le hacia el amor.( xD sorry es que estaba insiparada y me fue al chancho jaja..pero filo ta lindo el fic..además así lo hace mas entrete).

esos cochinos-dijo sirius cuando paro de reír.

-Gracias-le dijo flor, pero remus le callo y le volvió a besar

..:.En la fiesta.:..

-¿En donde esta ese lunático, de remus?-pregunta sirius

-No se, canuto-le dice sirius-Además tampoco veo a Sylvia-dice james y en ese mismo instante los dos muchachos se miran las cara y comienzan a reír.

-En donde estarán-dijo

-Quien sabe-dijo james y los dos se quedaron pensando y pocos segundos después, se fueron corriendo hacia las escaleras que los llevaría directo a la habitación de los merodeadores.

Cuando llegaron se quedaron muy callados no querían se descubiertos, así que caminaron a la puerta de su habitación sigilosamente.

-Auch-dijo sirius

-Sierra el pico canuto-le dijo james a sirius

-Esta bien, pero habré la puerta-le dice

-Y si están haciendo cosas mala-le dijo james, apunto de estallar de la risas.

-Bueno entonces habré con mucho cuidado-le dice canuto

-Si-dijo james, y habrio la puerta muy lentamente.

-¿Que ves?-le pregunto sirius

-…-james

-James..Oye james-le decía sirius quien le tocaba el hombro

-Mira-le dice al fin

-ah..-dijo sirius quien estaba boca abierta por lo que acababa de ver, eran remus y Sylvia acostados los do juntos y al parecer sin..

-Vamos no-le dijo james

-Si será mejor-le dice sirius

Bajaron y se encontraron con dos lindas muchachas a los pies de la escalera.

-Mira canuto, las dos preciosidades que nos a traído el cielo-le dice james a canuto

-Mas bellas que las rosas de mi jardín-dice sirius

-¬.¬-lo mira james

-¿¿¿Qué?-dice sirius sin comprender, por que su amigo le miraba así.

-Las flores de tu jardín, son negras-le grita james-Están podridas

-JE JE JE-Sirius

-Que bruto eres-le dice romina

-Pero no se me enoje, preciosa-le dice sirius

-No molestes a mi amiga-le dice la pelirroja quien le pegaba en la mano a james por que estaba a punto de tocarle la pierna-Ni se te ocurra potter

-Entonces para que me provocas-se defiende james

-Yo no te e provocado-le gira Lily irritada

-Y esa falda, crees que no me provoca las ganas de tacarte la y llevarte a la cama-le dice james

-Eres un cerdo-le vuelve a gritar

-Por que no se van mejor, nadie los quiere aquí-les dice romina

-A no, apuesto que te mueres por salir con la hermosura mas grande de Hogwarts—le dice Sirius

-Eso te gustaria Black-le dice romina

-Como que eres la hermosura mas grande de Hogwarts-le reprocha james

-A si verdad no soy la hermosura mas grande de Hogwarts-dice-Si no la del mundo..jajaj

-Nada que ver-le dice james-Eres solo un enjendro

-No, amigo-le dice-Yo fui creado por la calentura de mis padres

-Y yo por e amor de mis padres y por eso soy mas lindo

-Si eso quisieras-

-Basta, por que no van a pelear a otra parte de quien es mas lindo-les grita lily quien estaba harta por la pelea de os dos muchachos

-Lo hariamos pero no podemos ir a nuestra habitación-le dice Sirius

-Y eso por que-le pregunta Romina

-Por que ahí dos tortoliton haciendo quien sabe que en nuestra aviación-le dice james

-Y ¿Quiénes son?-le pregunta lily

-Pues remus y nuestra buscadora-le dice James sonriendo

-¿¿¿Qué?-dijieron las dos muchachas al mismo tiempo

-Si-le dice sirius sonriendo

-Que lindo-dice romina al fin

-Ah-dice lily

-Bueno Sylvia tiene a un hombre guapo y no es un **engreído** como otros-dice mirando a un muchacho con lentes y otro con el pelo negro y largo.

-jaja..estas chistosa Roma-le dice sirius

-Oye tu no tienes derecho a decirme roma, solo a los que yo se lo permito-le dice roma enojada

-Esta bien roma-le dice Sirius recibiendo una mira de odio por parte de romina

..:..En la habitación de los merodeadores..:..

-Bueno mejor me voy-le dice Sylvia

-Esta bien-le dice el licántropo

-No estas enojado-le pregunta la muchacha

-No claro que no le sonríe y le besa

-Gracias-

Sylvia se vistió y le da un besos de despedida a Remus.

-Hola chicos-le saluda Sylvia al ver a james y a Sirius a fuera de la habitación durmiendo.

-Hola-le dice sirius medio dormido

-Gracias chicos, nos vemos-se despide Sylvia con una gran sonrrisa

-Es tan hermosa-dijo remus en la puerta cuando se percato que dos muchacho hacian dormidos afuera de la habitación.

-Que hacen chicos-le pregunto remus a james y a sirius que estaban despertando

-Esperando a que Sylvia se fuera-dijo sirius

-jajaja-se rió remus lupin

-Nos debes una grande-le dice James aun con cara de sueño

-Si si-le dice lupin

-Ahora me voy a dormir a mi camita-les dice sirius quien se para y se va directo a la cama.

-Y yo le sigo-dice James

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos en la que james y sirius habían despertado

-Lupin-le dice james

-Que paso cornamenta-le dice remus

-Queremos saber que paso ayer entre Syllvia y tu-le dice mirandolo picadamente

-eehh..-remus estaba rojísimo por la pregunta de james

-Pues..-comenzo lupin y le conto todo lo que habia sucedido entre el y Sylvia.

-ajajaa-se rieron james y sirius al escuchar lo que les conto lupin.

Ya había pasado dos semana y solo quedaban dos semana para que Sylvia se fuera aunque solo fuera por un mes a remus eso le parecia una eternidad.

-Oye lunático, si solo es por un mes-le dice Sirius quien estaba harto ya que su amigo estaba todo puto segundo con Sylvia.

-Un mes es mucho-le dice remus

-Son 30 días-le dice canuto

-Y muchas horas-

-Y esta-dijo sirius sobre saltado por la aparición repentina de Sylvia

-Hola amor-le dic remus besándole

-Hola amor-dijo sirius haciendo la voz y la forma en que se movía remus, burlándose.

-JA JA JA-chistoso

-Súper-le dice sirius-Me voy ya me empezó a dar arcadas

-Si mejor vete nadie quiere tu compañía-le dice Sylvia sacándole la lengua

-Chao canuto-le dice remus yéndose con Sylvia.

-Si chao-dijo sirius con tono aburrido-Ya quiero que se valla.

En otro lado de Hogwarts el colegio de magia y hechicería una linda pelirroja le mandaba un lindo hechizo a un cuatro ojos (jajaxD).

-No me vuelvas a llamar amor Potter-le grito la muchacha

Pero el muchacho muy dolido salio corriendo lejos de ese infierno, pero no se fue tan dolido por el hechizo si no por que le estaba costando trabajo recibir los desprecio de su pelirroja, la amaba mucho incluso mas que ante y cada vez le dolía mas escuchar sus desprecios.

Mientras tanto una pelirroja estaba paralizada con lo que hizo el chico, no sabia que había pasado, ella lo había visto llorar, nunca lo había visto llorar deberá se había pasado.

-Yo..yo..yo no quería-murmuro lily

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Que hiciste que!-grito Romina

-Es que yo no pensé-se excusaba lils

-Esta bien no te preocupes, pero que habrá pasado con James-decía Romina

-No se pero creo que debería pedirle perdón-dijo Lily realmente apenada.

-No deberías, tienes que hacerlo-le decía Romina-Pero

-¿Qué?-pregunto lily

-¿Por qué tratamos tan mal a James y a Sirius, Si siempre estan ahí para defedernos de lo que sea, no son feos y solo quieren nuestro amor. Pero ni una se lo da por el solo hecho de que están rodeados de muchas niñas y han tenido cientos de novias, pero si lo piensas a ni una les han rogado tanto como a nosotras dos-le termino de decir Romina

Lily slo miraba el suelo y pensaba en todas la cosas que le habian pasado con Jams y compartidas con Romina y Sirius.

-Si tienes razon-le dice Lily después de un buen rato-Pero mañana será mejor.

Espero ke les alla gustado dejen muchos review.

Besos..

Adios

-


End file.
